Found it
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Because Sheldon must always be right. Just a little scene i imagined while reading a comic book.


Penny Raj and Howard all looked to the door with fear when it opened to reveal Sheldon to them. Three seconds ago Penny leaned into Raj's space to get him to speak to her and as a result he launched backwards landing in Howards lap causing him to spill his soda all over the floor. They waited for the scolding or strikes, most likely both, but were shocked when he walked down the hall without saying a word to them or even sparing them a glance. Sharing a look of confusion they all watched him turn down the hall.

"Leonard."

"Yeah?"

"I found it."

Penny ran to get something to clean the mess up with while listening to her boys in the background. She couldn't distinguish any words until Leonard started laughing and walking towards them. She threw the huge pile of paper towels in the trash and leaned against the island in the kitchenette when the two boys rejoined them.

"Sheldon says he found the reference to Kryptonian skin cells." Leonard said while crossing his arms. Raj leaned into Howard's ear.

"I know! Even Google didn't have anything on that! And I looked" he mumbled. Leonard shot him a look "What? I wanted to see if he was right." Howard leaned forward, his glance shifting towards Sheldon. "You're yanking my chain here. There is no mention of Kryptonian skin cells is there?"

"You don't have a chain today." Sheldon said as he looked Howard up and down. "And there is a mention of skin cells in the comic books, hence me telling Leonard that there was."

"How come you didn't find it when you were looking through my collection?"

"You collection is incomplete and inferior to mine."

"Wai-wait," Penny said pulling apart her hands as if that would silence the boys while walking up to the boys from the kitchenette while shaking her head.

"Sheldon, you re-read every single one of your comic books just to prove Leonard wrong?" Sheldon turned his head towards her, the comic book in his hands facing him so all she saw was the white cardboard in it.

"Yes."

"And how many comics do you have."

"Five thousand three hundred and twenty four different _comic books_," he stressed "however I have two of the same comic book so there are five thousand three hundred and twenty five books total."

"Oh." She said as her eyes glazed over, that's a lot of reading.

Raj hit Howard's arm with his hand. Howard seemed to break out of a trance.

"So what comic book mentions the skin cells?"

"Final Crisis book 7 of 7." He turned the comic to face them. Leonard was the first to reach for it before Sheldon pulled it out of the way. "No, you have to read the other six before this one!" he stepped back. "Otherwise it'll be a huge spoiler."

"I just want to see the reference." Howard said and Raj eagerly nodded. Sheldon glared. "No. I'll show you after you read the first six."

Penny watched as Sheldon placed the six previous comics on the table telling them to read up. He also threatened strikes for so much as a crease in the pages and then retreated into his room. She was surprised to see the boys treat them as if they could turn to dust in a second. Leonard read through them first, Raj second and Howard third. They made sad and serious faces as they read through and sometimes a smile or a nod, Howard even cheered a 'Go Batman!' with a fist pump. Penny awkwardly shifted when Sheldon came out and placed the seventh on the table. Howard took it first and seemed to skim through it as opposed to reading it. He passed it to Raj with a shake of his head and Raj actually read it through but passed it to Leonard with a shake of his head.

"It's not here Sheldon!" Leonard yelled out. Sheldon came out and scolded them about not reading a comic properly and Howard even looked away and muttered a 'sorry'. Sheldon turned to a page and opened the _comic_ wide while pointing to a certain part.

Leonard re skimmed the page with Darkseid and Superman and looked to where Sheldon's finger was. There in a little white bubble were the words that he couldn't believe. Howard shifted in his seat with giddy and Raj just nodded.

"Well uh, congrats Sheldon. You were right." Leonard finally said with defeat. Sheldon nodded his head as he picked up the comic books. Howard laughed and Raj smiled.

"Wait that's it, no money or anything?" Penny wondered aloud. "So was it worth re-reading all your comic books!"

"Of course, I had to prove I was right." Sheldon said as he turned back and retreated to his room "and I saw the mess on the floor, Howard that is your third strike."

"Aw man, I have to take the class again!"

The End

Nothing spectacular, but I was being my nerdy little self and reading up on comics when I found a reference to kryptonian skin cells so I had to do something.


End file.
